epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Starlight
Come one, come all! Come and witness the new Great and Powerful installment of My Little Rap Battles! So, welcome back! The hiatus wasn't that long, but eh, whatever! I've wanted to use Starlight and Trixie for a long time due to their chemistry. I originally decided to put them up against Lewis and Clark. But recently, I fell in love with this matchup more since this one has more connection than the former. So here it is. I am also interested in reusing Starlight and Trixie individually, so if you have a suggestion with of them, feel free to share! Fun fact: Penn & Teller are the first real-life people to show up in this series! "Two unicorns and best friends, Starlight and Trixie, and two famous magicians, Penn and Teller, battle against each other to see which magician duo is better." (Note: Starlight's lines are in purple, Trixie's are in light blue, Penn's are in gray, Teller's are in light gray, and when a duo's rapping together, the lines are in bold.) Disclaimer: There may be spoilers for the new episode Road to Friendship. You've been warned. Uhh...whoops. Looks like I put Epic Rap Battles of the Universe in the title instead of My Little Rap Battles. Sorry about that. I want to fix it, but I don't think I can. :( Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! ' ' 'Starlight & Trixie:' Who dares challenge The Great and Powerful Trixie and her assistant?! You must be ignorant to think that you can beat these better pair of magicians! Nah, Trixie. They're probably just Telling one of their outrageous Lies! This won't be hard! We'll cut through them like swords and butter knives! It's no contest! We're already schooling these fools in this Magic Duel! Royalty watches our show in awe! It's easy to see why we rule! Plus, we saved Equestria together! You guys aren't even really friends! Your defeat will be written in history, so you better get out your Penn! And for our next trick, watch as the beat Gets Killed from our Barrs! And make Teller need another surgery from losing this Wizard War! You better believe that we have more rhymes and Tricks Up our Sleeves! But we'll pass the mic to you now! We love some good comedy! 'Penn & Teller:' Magicians? I'm only seeing Barbie and the Wizard of Oz! Who are always getting not-so-Cutie Re-marks instead of a round of applause! You're just a Shadow of us, kids! Your victory's just an illusion! You never paid for your crimes, so we're going to serve up some punishment! Look, Starlight. We know you're a good pony now. But you'll always be known for altering history and brainwashing your town! As for Trixie, just face it: Your Cruel Tricks are for kids! Can't even use a smoke bomb properly, while we're changing up the art of magic! We're more vicious than an Ursa Major! These misfits have no chance in this fight! We're like a magic Norman Barlaug, 'cause we're the greatest magicians alive! You guys sang about being Friendship Bound, but can't last one trip together! Couldn't even make it to Saddle Arabia, while we've been touring around the world! 'Starlight & Trixie:' Hmph! Your shows are more boring than playing Desert Bus! (OH!) Sued someone for doing the same thing you do? Yeah, you're not Fooling Us! If you call my tricks amateur, then you've never been inside a manticore's mouth! It's like you had these disses All Bottled Up and now just spewing random words out! Made a show on BS, but the biggest ones were the rhymes that you just spit! In fact, why continue? Just keep quiet! Look! Teller's already doing it! You'll be gone like Smokes and Mirrors! Any lines you throw at us, we can do better! Now come one, come all! Come and witness the defeat of Penn and Teller! 'Penn and Teller:' To think you can win here, then you have to be crazy! That's the reason we have two straitjackets ready! You were better off on the rock farm, Trixie! Sorry to Sun-burst your bubble! But at least now you two can return to your caravan and make out with each other! Always Boasting about your greatness, and now your career went Bust! Selling your friend's caravan without permission? That's another reason Glimmer sucks! Forget Criss Angel or Copperfield! This magical duo's top tier! So just get back on your rocket and blast out of here! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MY LITTLE- (The logo is then put in a cannon and is blasted out.) MYYYYYY LITTTLLLLLLE RAAAAAAP BATTLESSSSSS.....! Poll Who won? Starlight and Trixie Penn and Teller Hints for the Next Battle A captain of a famous group in Equestria up against another famous captain but is instead a contestant in a race! Trivia If this was a video, then the sign that says the show title in the Fool Us stage background would have the title replaced with My Little Rap Battles, like how ERB does such as Superman's symbol. Category:Blog posts